vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The President (The Gamer)
Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 8-C to 7-B Name: Varies (Is one with all his employees), The President Origin: The Gamer Gender: Varies Age: Unknown, at least several thousands of years old (Existed since the "early days of magic history", which is at least as old as the first religion) Classification: Human, Amalgamation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Martial Arts Mastery, Flight, Can summon all of his employees, Mind Manipulation and Possession, Resurrection (via Insurance), Elemental Manipulation (Of fire, water, air, darkness, and electricity), Law Manipulation via Buying Space (Grants him Time Stop, Explosion Manipulation, and likely Gravity Manipulation), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; cannot die as long as long as he has money left), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, likely Mid-Godly; regenerated after being erased by Hwan Sung-Gon's Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation), Power Nullification via the eight pillars, Size Manipulation (Can manipulate the size of his puppets), Weather Manipulation, Resistance to Transmutation, Can summon gigantic golems, Teleportation through shadows and Lightning, Magic, Mana Manipulation and projection Attack Potency: Varies from Building level to City level (Depending on the body it is possessing. The power of the bodies varies from comparable to pre-lolikiano training Han Jee-Han to being able to easily beat 10% Zagan) Speed: At least Transonic (Comparable to Lolikiano), likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Was the only member of the company capable of keeping up with Hwan Sung-Gon) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, at least Class M with golems through sheer size Striking Strength: Varies from Building Class to City Class Durability: Varies from Building level to City level (Many of the strongest members employ hand to hand combat, and should be comparable to their physical strenght) Stamina: Very high, possibly limitless as long as it has money Range: Varies from standard melee range to several hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: The eight sealing pillars, varying weapons, can create a mask to possess enemies Intelligence: Is the combination of several hundreds of beings and has several thousands of years worth of experience Weaknesses: Likes to see how strong one is before forcing them to join it, is obsessed with gains, and will run away instead of losing further money. Its law manipulation and resurrection cost money, and it can run out of it eventually Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Insurance: Can resurrect people at the cost of money. * Law Manipulation: Can buy reality on a small scale (hundreds of meters), making every one of its commands law. ** Explode: Says explode, creating an explosion on whatever it is focusing on ** Stop: Forces whatever it is focused on to stop moving. ** Fall: Forces someone to fall at a tremendous speed. The impact is strong enough to kill most of his employees. * Possession: By putting a mask on someone, their mind is forced to fuse with The President's. * Elemental Manipulation: Can control multiple elements, including fire, water, air, darkness, and electricity. * The Eight Pillars: The CEO, one of the many puppets of the President, first made his appearance after these eight pillars had been cast down from the sky. These pillars have the ability to make magic for those not part of the company incredibly difficult to use, eventually wearing their power down to nill once the target has been within them for long enough. This was used to weaken Lolkiano and Hwan Sun-Gong, the latter weakening to the point of having no power left to fight. These are the pillars Jee-Han latter on uses to perform his meteor feat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Gamer Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Element Users Category:Law Users Category:Time Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Clowns Category:Magic Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7